Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled NF-kappaB and MAP Kinase Signaling in Inflammation, organized by Steven C. Ley, Zhijian 'James\rquote Chen and Jenny P.Y. Ting. The meeting will be held in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada from March 13-17, 2016. Dysregulated inflammatory responses underlie many major diseases, including arthritis, psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disease, atherosclerosis, metabolic disease and cancer. Consequently, there is considerable interest in the pharmaceutical industry in targeting the signaling pathways regulating inflammation as a potential therapeutic approach for treatment of these diseases. Gene expression during inflammatory responses is controlled by NF-kappaB (NF-?B) transcription factors, IRF transcription factors, and each of the major MAP kinase subtypes (ERK1/2, JNK and p38) in innate immune cells. This symposium will focus on the role of ubiquitination in regulating NF-?B and MAP kinase activation, and how NF-?B-dependent transcription is coordinated with IRF activation and MAP kinase signaling to control innate immunity. Progress in the therapeutic targeting of NF-?B and MAP kinase activation pathways for treatment of chronic inflammatory diseases and cancer will also be discussed. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on Ubiquitin Signaling, which will share a keynote address and two plenary sessions with this meeting. This meeting is relevant to the NIAID mission given the central roles of NF-?B and MAP kinases in immune and inflammatory responses and the associated diseases.